CROW
by maple magenta
Summary: Tentang Jeon Jungkook dan pelariannya. Tentang Kim Taehyung dan CROW. Dan pada akhirnya, ini hanya tentang mengkhianati atau dikhianati. A BTS FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tentang Jeon Jungkook dan pelariannya. Tentang Kim Taehyung dan CROW. Dan pada akhirnya, ini hanya tentang mengkhianati atau dikhianati.

.

Warning : Typo. Non!Idol

Disclaimer : BTS berada di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment

EXO berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment

Note : Saya posting ulang karena setelah saya cek ternyata ada beberapa kesalahan, yang berkaitan dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Selamat membaca.

.

-bagian 1-

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Jeon masih tetap sama sore ini. Belasan penjaga tersebar di sekeliling rumah. Kegiatan di dalam rumah juga berjalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga, membicarakan harga saham yang naik turun tidak tentu. Sesekali membicarakan putra semata wayangnya, Jeon Jungkook, yang sekarang ini masih belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir melaksanakan tugasnya.

Segalanya tampak normal. Tapi jika mau lebih jeli, maka ada yang sedikit aneh pada rumah Jeon itu. Di halaman kanan rumah, seekor anjing ras Akita yang diberi nama Jackson oleh Jungkook, bergerak gelisah seakan ada yang mengganggunya.

Memang banyak yang bilang kalau hewan lebih peka terhadap sesuatu dibanding manusia, seperti orang asing atau hantu. Mungkin saja Jackson merasakan salah satu hal itu.

Jam tujuh lewat lima, sebuah mobil hitam masuk ke halaman rumah Jeon. Itu Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu keluar dari mobil dengan wajah masam. Tugas ini itu dari sekolah, ditambah lagi urusan organisasi sekolah, benar-benar membuat Jungkook ingin terjun di laut Busan.

"Aku pulang." Jungkook berucap lemas saat memasuki pintu rumah. Ibunya yang kebetulan mau menuju dapur, hanya geleng-geleng melihat Jungkook.

"Selamat datang, Kookie. Segera ke kamarmu saja, ganti bajumu lalu istirahat. Sebentar lagi kita makan malam."

"Baik, Bu."

Jungkook menyeret langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Kamar Jungkook minimalis dan didominasi warna merah, cukup rapi karena pagi tadi sudah dibereskan oleh pelayan.

Jungkook mengabaikan pesan Ibunya untuk ganti baju terlebih dahulu, dia memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Baru lima menit berbaring, Jungkook sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi tadi Jungkook mengatakan pada Ibunya bahwa dia ingin makan sup jamur, maka keinginan Jungkook terpenuhi malam ini. Meski merupakan orang yang berada, Tuan Jeon lebih memilih untuk berkonsumsi layaknya keluarga biasa. Jika tidak ada acara yang mengharuskannya untuk makan di luar, maka Tuan Jeon lebih memilih untuk makan di rumah dengan menu yang sederhana.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, Tuan Jeon menyempatkan untuk mengobrol dengan istri dan anaknya. Menanyakan aktivitas Jungkook seharian ini. Jungkook yang dikenal pendiam di sekolah, akan menjadi banyak bicara saat di rumah seperti sekarang.

"Minggu ini aku harus melakukan survei tentang keuangan masyarakat berkaitan dengan naik turunnya saham saat ini. Ah, aku tidak suka pelajaran Ekonomi."

Tuan Jeon hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan anak satu-satunya itu. Mereka mengobrol hampir satu jam, sampai Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya pelan, masih merasa mengantuk, tapi dia haus. Dia melirik jam, masih jam satu lewat dua puluh lima. Jungkook merasa malam ini jauh lebih sunyi dari malam sebelumnya. Entahlah, tapi perasaannya sedikit tidak senang dengan suasana sepi itu.

Pelan Jungkook melangkah ke dapur. Rumahnya sangat sepi, para pelayan juga sudah pergi beristirahat. Kaki Jungkook berhenti saat melihat lampu ruang kerja Ayahnya masih menyala.

 _'_ _Tumben sekali'_ ,pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah tipikal pemuda yang mudah penasaran akan sesuatu. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang kerja sang Ayah.

"Ayah?"

Mata Jungkook melebar. Mulutnya menganga. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu semakin mengerat. Tubuhnya bergetar, tiba-tiba saja dia seperti kehilangan kekuatannya.

Di depan Jungkook, Tuan Jeon masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ya, duduk di kursinya dengan mata seakan hendak keluar. Dilihat dari jarak Jungkook berdiri sekarang, tubuh CEO Appendix itu sudah kaku.

Melupakan harga dirinya, Jungkook berteriak keras, mengundang perhatian penghuni rumah. Saat dia akan berlari mendekati tubuh Ayahnya, tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Jangan mendekat, Tuan Muda."

Orang bernama Kim Namjoon itu segera memerintahkan beberapa pengawalnya untuk memeriksa keadaan. Saat itu juga, Namjoon menyadari sesuatu.

"Jimin, Hoseok, kau periksa keadaan Nyonya."

Sementara Jimin dan Hoseok melaksanakan perintahnya, Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi pihak kepolisian. Sambil menjelaskan permasalahannya, tangan kiri Namjoon digenggam erat oleh Jungkook, seakan dia akan hancur kalau melepaskan pegangannya.

"Namjoon hyung." panggilan Jimin yang baru saja kembali membuat Namjoon menoleh. Melihat raut wajah Jimin dan Hoseok, Namjoon langsung paham keadaan. Maka dia segera meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya itu.

Jungkook yang masih menggenggam tangan Namjoon, mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Namjoon.

Sekali lagi Jungkook menjerit. Setelah sebelumnya ia melihat sang Ayah terbujur kaku tanpa sebab yang dia tahu, kini Jungkook melihat Ibunya bernasib sama dengan Ayahnya. Tubuh Jungkook seketika jatuh. Pikirannya kosong.

"Jimin, bawa Jungkook keluar." Baru saja Jimin akan memapah Jungkook, seorang pengawal bernama Junior menghentikan langkah Jimin.

"Namjoon-ssi, keadaannya gawat. Kita dikepung orang-orang bertopeng."

Namjoon mengumpat. Apa-apaan ini semua? Setelah atasannya dibunuh (dugaan Namjoon), sekarang mereka dikepung? Siapa lagi yang membuat masalah dengan salah satu orang terkaya di Korea Selatan itu?

"Kau mengenali mereka? Berapa jumlah mereka?" meski keadaannya tidak karuan, Namjoon tetap berusaha menggunakan akalnya.

"Ya, hyung, ada lambang burung hantu di lengan baju mereka. Mereka ada sekitar lima puluh orang."

Namjoon menggeram. Burung hantu? Itu sudah pasti Night Owl. Sebuah organisasi bawah tanah yang bisa dibilang berbahaya. Lima puluh anggota Night Owl, sementara pengawal di rumah Jeon itu hanya ada delapan belas, menjadi dua puluh satu ditambah dia, Jimin, dan Hoseok. Ada juga beberapa pelayan, tapi mereka semua perempuan.

"Kau kembalilah keluar, Junior. Jangan biarkan mereka masuk. Sial!"

Namjoon berusaha memutar otak. Meski pengawal Jeon memiliki kemampuan yang baik, tapi mereka kalah jumlah.

"Selamat malam, Kim Namjoon-ssi."

Sial!

Namjoon mengenal suara itu. Oh Sehun. Seorang teman lama yang membuat Namjoon ingin melenyapkan nyawanya. Dan Namjoon baru ingat kalau Oh Sehun adalah salah satu dari Night Owl.

"Apa maumu?"

"Wow, wow, sabar Namjoon-ssi. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, sebenci itu kau denganku?" Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Namjoon.

"Tutup mulutmu, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar, "keinginanku sederhana. Cukup kau serahkan putra Jeon itu. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Apa katamu? Untuk apa aku menyerahkan putra Jeon?"

"Bukan aku yang berkepentingan dengan dia, tapi atasanku. Dan, yah, aku juga ingin bermain-main dengan pewaris Appendix itu. Bagaimana?"

Bermain-main dalam kamus Oh Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Terakhir Namjoon mendengar kabar seseorang yang menjadi mainan Sehun, mati dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Mimpi saja kau, Bung. Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkannya padamu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan memberikan apa yang aku mau. Oleh karena itu, aku akan memaksamu."

Sehun menarik dua pedang dari sarung yang ada di punggungnya. Pedang yang panjangnya kira-kira lima puluh lima sentimeter itu berkilau terkena cahaya. Mau tak mau Namjoon juga mempersiapkan diri, menarik Baretta yang tersembunyi di balik jasnya.

Jimin dan Hoseok yang memapah Jungkook menjadi khawatir mendengar percakapan Namjoon dan Sehun.

Sementara itu, keadaan di luar rumah benar-benar kacau. Tepat seperti dugaan Namjoon, mereka kalah jumlah. Sekeras apapun mereka berjuang, nyatanya anggota Night Owl terus menekan. Bunyi senjata bersahut-sahutan memecah sepi malam.

Beruntung rumah Jungkook sedikit terpisah dari pemukiman, sehingga suara perkelahian tidak terlalu jelas meski tetap terdengar.

.

.

.

Namjoon bergerak cepat menghindari serangan-serangan Sehun. Beberapa kali dia nyaris terkena sabetan pedang Sehun. Kemampuan Sehun dan Namjoon cukup imbang meski dengan jenis senjata yang berbeda.

Jimin dan Hoseok berinisiatif membawa Jungkook ke kamar remaja pecinta warna merah itu. Selain untuk mengembalikan keadaan Jungkook yang masih syok atas kematian orang tuanya, juga untuk menghindari kemungkinan Jungkook terluka akibat senjata Sehun.

Waktu semakin malam saat anggota Night Owl berhasil masuk ke rumah Jeon. Mengetahui hal itu, Namjoon berusaha untuk membuat Sehun terluka, setidaknya untuk mengulur waktu agar Jungkook bisa diselamatkan.

Sehun lengah. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Namjoon untuk melepaskan peluru terakhirnya. Kaki kanan Sehun yang menjadi sasaran tembakan, jatuh dengan darah yang cukup banyak. Melihat lawannya tengah kesakitan, Namjoon bergegas pergi menemui Jungkook.

Di kamar Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok masih mencoba menyadarkan Jungkook. Meski belum membuahkan hasil.

"Tuan Muda, aku minta maaf. Tapi sepertiya Tuan Muda harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Jimin akan mengawal Tuan Muda."

Namjoon sudah mengenal Jungkook sejak pemuda bergigi kelinci itu masih berusia tujuh tahun. Sehingga tidak heran jika dia bisa berbicara lebih leluasa dengan Jungkook.

"Untuk apa aku meninggalkan rumah? Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Biarkan mereka menangkapku, lalu membunuhku."

Namjoon mendesis. Nampaknya keadaan Jungkook yang terguncang akan sangat menyulitkan, sementara waktu yang tersisi tidaklah banyak.

"Kim Namjoon, serahkan anak Jeon itu padaku. Percuma saja kau menyembunyikannya, rumah ini sudah kami kuasai."

Sehun memiliki pertahanan tubuh yang sangat bagus, selama bukan jantungnya yang tertembak, dia masih sangat berbahaya.

"Tuan Muda, kita bahas itu nanti. Tuan Muda harus pergi sekarang."

"Untuk apa aku pergi? Biarkan aku mati sekalian, jadi aku bisa bersama Ayah dan Ibu."

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Jungkook, tidak keras tapi cukup membuat pipinya panas.

"Pergi sekarang, Jeon Jungkook. Jimin, bawa Jungkook lewat ruang bawah tanah. Temui Taehyung, kau pasti tahu dimana dia sekarang. Hoseok, kau ikut Jimin. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah di sini. Hubungi Seokjin hyung juga."

Keputusan Namjoon sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Tidak peduli apa argumen Jungkook, dia harus menyelamatkan bocah itu, atau dia akan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup.

Jimin dan Hoseok bergegas menyeret Jungkook ke kamar mandi di kamar itu. Hoseok langsung menggeser salah satu kaca kamar mandi. Ada satu ruangan ukuran satu meter kali dua meter. Cukup sempit untuk mereka bertiga, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

Hoseok menekan sebuah tombol sehingga ruangan itu bergerak ke bawah dan kaca kamar mandi Jungkook kembali tertutup. Sepertinya Tuan Jeon sudah memperkirakan bahaya yang mengancam keluarganya sejak lama, sehingga dia membangun rumah dengan sistem keamanan yang ketat.

.

.

.

Sehun datang beberapa detik setelah Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok pergi. Namjoon menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Jungkook tidak tertangkap. Masalah selanjutnya adalah dia sendiri yang harus menghadapi Sehun.

"Kemana anak Jeon itu, Namjoon sialan. Serahkan dia."

"Keh, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Tak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh Tuan Muda."

"Ckckck… rupanya kau sudah menjadi anjing keluarga Jeon, eh? Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menyerahkannya, biar aku yang menangkapnya. Tapi sebelum itu, akan kubuat kau menyesali keputusanmu."

Kembali sepasang kawan lama itu beradu senjata.

Sementara itu, anggota Night Owl yang berhasil menerobos rumah, cukup kesulitan menghadapi para pengawal Jeon. Meski jumlah mereka hanya separuh dari anggota Night Owl, tapi kekuatan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namjoon yang sudah memiliki pengalaman lebih, berusaha memutar otak. Bagaimana menahan Sehun sekali lagi, agar dia dan pengawal lainnya bisa melarikan diri sehingga korban yang jatuh tidak bertambah.

.

-to be continued-

.

Fanfiksi CROW ini, terinspirasi dari novel Gajah Mada #1 milik Langit Kresna Hariadi. Mungkin nanti ada beberapa adegan yang mirip, tapi saya tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat. Meski sama-sama tentang pelarian, plot fanfiksi ini akan berbeda, terutama mendekati ending nantinya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun tentu saya harapkan.

_maple magenta

_YK, 27/04/2016 (last edited: 08/05/2016)


	2. Chapter 2

Tentang Jeon Jungkook dan pelariannya. Tentang Kim Taehyung dan CROW. Dan pada akhirnya, ini hanya tentang mengkhianati atau dikhianati.

.

Warning : Typo. Non!Idol

Disclaimer : BTS berada di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment

EXO berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment

.

-bagian 2-

.

Orang-orang mengenal Kim Taehyung sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah mini market. Tak ada yang istimewa tentang Taehyung selain wajah khas idola remaja dengan senyum persegi kelewat ramah dan sikap yang mudah berbaur dengan orang lain.

Pukul tiga kurang sepuluh menit, Kim Taehyung baru pulang dari s _hift_ malamnya. Sedikit terkejut saat menemukan tiga orang yang cukup dikenalnya berdiri di depan apartemennya. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu, begitu otak Taehyung menduga.

"Tumben kau kemari, Jim? Ada yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung sambil membuka pintu.

Ketiga orang itu, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook mengikuti langkah Taehyung masuk ke apartemen.

"Begitulah, kita perlu mengurus seseorang. Dia dalam kondisi buruk. Bisa kau siapkan sesuatu yang menenangkan?"

"Bukankah membuat sesuatu itu keahlian Hoseok hyung?"

Hoseok yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Memahami kode tersembunyi Taehyung, Hoseok melangkah ke dapur, sekedar membuat teh untuk mereka bertiga. Taehyung tidak suka teh, omong-omong.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Pakaian Taehyung sudah berganti menjadi kaos dan celana pendek, beberapa bulir air masih menetes dari kepalanya. Jimin dan Hoseok menyesap tehnya pelan, sementara Jungkook hanya memandang gelasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon meninggal."

Jawaban Hoseok membuat Taehyung terkejut, meski dia sudah menebak hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Taehyung sendiri sudah mengenal Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon sejak dia berusia lima belas tahun.

"Hal itu yang membuatnya terguncang, bahkan dia sempat ingin mati tadi." Jimin menatap kasihan pada Jungkook yang masih tetap diam.

Meski sudah hampir enam tahun Taehyung mengenal keluarga Jeon, tapi dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jungkook, karena Jungkook tinggal di Kanada sejak dia usia dua belas tahun. Dan saat Jungkook kembali ke Korea Selatan setahun lalu, Taehyung sudah sangat jarang berkeliaran di rumah Jeon.

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon hyung?"

"Saat kami pergi tadi, Namjoon hyung sedang bertarung dengan Oh Sehun, kau pasti tidak asing dengan nama itu."

"Night Owl ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah, aku harus menghubungi Seokjin hyung juga." Jimin merogoh ponselnya, menekan _speed dial_ angka lima. Sementara Jimin bercakap-cakap dengan Seokjin, Taehyung mengamati Jungkook. Mencoba membaca ekspresi Jungkook.

Sejak kecil Taehyung sudah terbiasa sendiri, karena itu dia tidak terlalu paham mengenai rasanya kehilangan seseorang.

"Seokjin hyung akan kemari jam enam nanti, dia masih ada pasien darurat. Bisa kau pinjamkan kamarmu pada Jungkook? Biar dia istirahat sejenak."

Taehyung mengangguk, dia segera mengajak Jungkook untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Ajakan Taehyung hanya disambut bisu karena Jungkook masih diam seakan jiwanya ikut menyusul orang tuanya. Akhirnya Hoseok berinisiatif menarik Jungkook, memapah remaja yang kini yatim piatu itu.

.

.

.

Minggu ini Taehyung mendapat _shift_ malam, jadi selama seminggu ini pula Taehyung tidak memiliki pekerjaan disiang hari. Dengan jaket hitam, celana _jeans_ biru dongker, dan sepatu hitam, Taehyung memasuki sebuah toko bahan makanan. Karena Seokjin datang tadi pagi, maka siang ini Taehyung terpaksa membeli beberapa bahan makanan sebab makanan di apartemennya hanya _ramyeon_ semata.

"Bagaimana?" Taehyung kebingungan memilih antara buah jeruk atau apel, karena dia sedang ingin makan keduanya.

"Oh Sehun terluka cukup parah semalam, sehingga Namjoon berhasil pergi. Sayangnya rumah Jeon dijaga ketat oleh mereka, jadi kita tidak bisa menyusup kesana. Beruntung Tuan Jeon meletakkan berbagai dokumen penting di tempat lain, tidak di rumah itu."

Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil sekotak strawberry, meletakkan kembali jeruk dan apel ke tempatnya. Setelah itu, Taeyung beralih memilih sayuran.

"Ada perkembangan tentang rencana mereka?" kali ini Taehyung mengambil dua ikat bayam, lalu beberapa sawi putih. Tidak lupa dengan tahu dan jamur juga.

"Dari pengamatanku, mereka tidak akan bergerak dalam waktu dekat, prediksiku sekitar dua atau tiga minggu ini mereka akan diam. Oh, Namjoon juga mengatakan padaku, agar kalian pergi ke gudang besok siang. Letak apartemenmu sudah diketahui."

"Cih. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Setelah mendapatkan berbagai bahan, Taehyung bergegas menuju ke kasir. Sepertinya uangnya akan terkuras karena banyaknya barang yang dia beli.

"Totalnya seratus lima ribu."

Benar kan? Karena itu Taehyung malas kalau Seokjin datang ke apatemennya. Dia pasti akan ceramah tentang pentingnya makan makanan yang sehat. Terkadang Seokjin juga dengan kejamnya menyita stok ramyeonnya, padahal ramyeon adalah makanan favorit Taehyung.

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Keluar dari toko, Taehyung berjalan pelan. Matanya mengamati jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai hal, dari yang penting sampai yang tidak jelas.

Tepat saat Taehyung berbelok, tangan Taehyung yang masuk kesaku jaket sudah menggenggam secarik kertas. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, hanya saja dia belum mengenal orang yang baru saja melewatinya.

Ya, Taehyung tahu orang itu yang menyelipkan kertas itu. Sayang sekali dia memakai masker dan topi.

 _'_ _Ada serigala dalam selimutmu.'_

Kening Taehyung berkerut heran. Serigala? Benarkah? Siapa?

Ah, Taehyung akan mencari tahu nanti. Yang jelas sekarang dia harus segera sampai apartemen karena perutnya sudah mulai lapar.

.

-to be continued-

.

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya, ada beberapa bagian FanFiksi ini yang agak mirip dengan novel Gajah Mada#1 milik Langit Kresna Hariadi. Poinnya mungkin sama, tapi sudah saya usahakan berbeda dengan novel itu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun tentu saya harapkan.

_maple magenta

_YK, 30/04/16 (last edited: 08/05/2016)


	3. Chapter 3

Tentang Jeon Jungkook dan pelariannya. Tentang Kim Taehyung dan CROW. Dan pada akhirnya, ini hanya tentang mengkhianati atau dikhianati.

.

Warning : Typo. Non!Idol

Disclaimer : BTS berada di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment

EXO berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment

.

-bagian 3-

.

Bangunan tingkat empat itu, dulunya adalah gudang sebuah pabrik ban. Di bekas gudang itulah Kim Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Taehyung bergegas keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. Sampai di dalam gudang, mereka berempat segera masuk ke dalam _lift_ menuju lantai teratas.

Terima kasih kepada Park Chanyeol, kakak sepupu Jimin, berkat tangan berbakatnya, berbagai fasilitas di gudang itu masih bisa digunakan. Yah, meski jika dilihat dari luar, gudang itu tetaplah gedung tua yang menunggu diratakan dengan tanah.

Sampai di lantai empat, mereka disambut Namjoon yang sedang berkutat dengan _gadget_ nya bersama dengan Junior.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang? Duduklah, kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Jimin langsung mendekati Namjoon dan Junior, sementara Jungkook memilih untuk berdiri di dekat jendela, mengamati aktivitas penduduk pagi ini.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon telah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu saat serangan Night Owl. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita pahami dari serangan itu. Pertama, Tuan Muda dalam bahaya, dengan kata lain, Night Owl mengincar Jeon Jungkook."

Sebenarnya, sejak Jeon Jungkook lahir, dia sudah mengenal yang namanya bahaya. Bukan kali ini saja dia diincar sekelompok orang. Tapi mungkin, sekarang ini yang paling berbahaya.

"Kedua, dengan adanya bahaya ini, aku memberikan tugas pengawalan Jungkook pada CROW, dan Kim Taehyung yang akan memutuskan siapa saja yang ikut andil dalam pengawalan ini. Kemudian yang terakhir, karena rumah keluarga Jeon sudah dijaga Night Owl, untuk sementara, Jeon Jungkook akan tiggal di tempat lain. Tempatnya juga akan ditentukan sendiri oleh Kim Taehyung. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kapan Night Owl akan melakukan serangan lagi? Sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka akan memberi kita banyak waktu."

"Ah, untuk masalah itu, salah satu bawahanku mengatakan kalau mereka saat ini masih dalam tahap persiapan. Kita punya waktu sekitar dua sampai tiga minggu. Tapi tentu saja, kita tak bisa lengah. Apalagi letak apartemenku sudah mereka ketahui." Taehyung memberi penjelasan singkat pada Hoseok, sementara matanya tetap mengawasi Jungkook.

"Selain itu, meski Oh Sehun terluka parah, Night Owl masih memiliki segudang manusia dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa diremehkan."

"Benar kata Junior, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Kai, Xiumin, Chen, dan juga S Cop juga di sana."

"Jangan lupa dengan Tao dan Baekhyun juga. Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini, aku bisa bermain lagi." Taehyung menyeringai, membayangkan berbagai skenario yang akan segera terjadi.

"Baiklah, kurasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini. Taehyung, kau siapkan semuanya. Jimin dan Hoseok, kalian berdua tetap temani Tuan Muda. Dan kau, Junior, ikut aku kembali ke Busan. Ada yang harus kita urus di sana."

Junior mengangguk, kemudian dia membereskan beberapa berkas dan _gadget_ yang tergeletak di meja.

"Namjoon hyung, aku ingin bicara sebentar." Taehyung melangkah keluar ruangan dengan Namjoon di belakangnya, lalu masuk ke ruangan yang terletak paling ujung. Ada papan ' _Staff Only_ ' di pintu ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, dia hanya menyodorkan secarik kertas yang didapatnya kemarin siang.

"Dimanapun memang selalu ada yang seperti itu, Taehyung. Jujur aku tidak terkejut, tapi aku penasaran siapa dia."

"Aku juga penasaran, siapa yang iseng melanggar 'aturan' itu. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Hm, tetap ingat untuk hati-hati, Taehyung-ah."

"Baik, baik. Jangan remehkan adikmu ini, hyung. Mari kita kembali." Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya yang hanya disambut tawa kecil oleh Namjoon. Reflek tangan Namjoon mengusak kepala Taehyung.

Ah, seandainya mereka bisa hidup seperti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, tapi kadang muncul tanpa peringatan. Seperti itulah CROW.

CROW adalah sekelompok orang yang menjalankan tugas pengawalan terhadap sebuah keluarga. Satu generasi CROW hanya mengawal satu keluarga. Singkatnya, saat CROW berganti pemimpin, maka berganti pula keluarga yang mereka kawal. Tak ada yang tahu alasan dibalik sistem CROW itu.

Jumlah pasti anggota CROW hanya diketahui oleh sang pemimpin. Jadi, sangat mungkin seandainya salah satu anggota bertemu dengan yang lainnya, tetapi tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya berada dalam atap yang sama.

Untuk saat ini, CROW dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda. Usianya masih dua puluh satu tahun, paling muda jika dibandingkan dengan pimpinan CROW sebelum-sebelumnya. Di luar tugasnya sebagai pimpinan CROW, pemuda ini bekerja sebagai kasir di mini market.

Benar, pemuda itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

'Aku juga tidak tahu' adalah jawaban yang diberikan Taehyung saat dia ditanya oleh Namjoon tentang alasannya memilih bekerja sebagai kasir.

Selain sebagai pimpinan CROW dan kasir, Taehyung tengah merintis sebuah restoran, _Glow Resto & Caffe._ Resto yang dikelola Taehyung buka siang dan malam secara bergantian setiap minggu, menyesuaikan jadwalnya sebagai kasir. Sebenarnya, resto itu bisa buka setiap hari, karena Taehyung sudah memiliki beberapa pegawai. Tapi Taehyung memang beda dengan orang lain.

Selain Taehyung, CROW juga memiliki Kim Namjoon. Dia adalah tangan kanan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung lebih suka menjulukinya 'Dewan Pertimbangan'. Karena apapun keputusan Taehyung, terlebih dahulu dia berkonsultasi dengan Namjoon.

Hubungan Namjoon dengan Taehyung adalah keluarga. Namjoon merupakan kakak kandung Taehyung.

Selain sebagai tangan kanan Taehyung, Namjoon adalah kepala pengawal keluarga Jeon.

Lalu ada Kim Seokjin, dia adalah kakak Taehyung dan Namjoon. Di dalam maupun di luar CROW, Seokjin berperan sebagai dokter.

Perlu diingat, bahwa Taehyung baru bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya saat dia menginjak usia lima belas tahun.

.

.

.

"Jimin, kau jaga Jungkook sebentar. Hoseok hyung, tolong hubungi beberapa nama ini. Aku menunggu di lantai tiga." Selesai memberi perintah, Taehyung langsung keluar ruangan, matanya fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Jungkook-ie, kau tidak lelah berdiri di situ dari tadi?"

Jimin adalah tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Pembawaannya yang ceria membuat orang enggan membuat masalah dengannya. Setahun yang lalu, Jimin lah yang mendapat tugas menjemput Jungkook saat remaja itu pulang dari Kanada.

Dalam waktu singkat, Jungkook menjadi akrab dengan Jimin. Terkadang Jimin juga menjadi tempat berbagi keluhan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ie?" Merasa tak mendapat respon, Jimin mendekati Jungkook. Mata Jungkook masih kosong seperti sebelumnya.

Jimin menghela nafas, kehilangan memang selalu menyakitkan. Jimin pernah merasakannya sekali dulu.

"Hei, kau tahu? Orang tuamu pasti tak ingin kau begini. Mereka pasti tak suka jika kau tetap murung seperti ini."

"Kenapa mereka harus pergi? Harusnya kau biarkan aku di rumah itu."

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tertangkap oleh mereka? Nasibmu bahkan akan lebih buruk dari sekarang."

Jungkook hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Jimin. Mungkin Jimin ada benarnya juga.

"Ini, Ayahmu memberikannya pada Namjoon hyung sebelum meninggal. Mungkin kau bisa memahami sesuatu."

Jungkook mengamati amplop coklat yang diberikan Jimin. Jimin lalu memilih untuk menjauh setelah menepuk pundak Jungkook, memberi waktu pada Jungkook untuk merenungkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, memilih untuk menutup matanya sebentar sebelum bawahannya datang. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin siang, saat dia dilewati seseorang. Orang itulah yang memberi tahu bahwa ada serigala.

Taehyung tak mengenal orang itu, karena dari semua anggota CROW maupun pengawal Jeon, tak ada yang memakai parfum beraroma buah mangga.

Buah mangga?

Mata Taehyung terbuka. dia tidak asing dengan aroma itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana dia mencium aroma itu?

"Kau masih punya waktu untuk bengong? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap-siap dengan semuanya? Apalagi kau punya serigala yang perlu dijinakkan."

Taehyung terbelalak, hanya sebentar. Dia menoleh ke jendela. Ada seseorang di sana, wajahnya tak terlihat karena posisinya yang membelakangi Taehyung.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Dan siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan ada serigala di sini?"

"Tak perlu mewawancaraiku. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, bahwa persiapan mereka sudah hampir matang. Kau hanya punya waktu satu minggu sebelum mereka mulai menghancurkanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cih, kukira otakmu sehebat jabatanmu di CROW, nyatanya kau bahkan tidak paham dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Taehyung sebenarnya paham, dia sedikit kaget dengan informasi yang diberikan orang itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu." Orang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu menghentikan tindakannya untuk melompat dari jendela.

"Kau ada dipihak mana? kenapa memberi tahu aku informasi sepenting tadi?"

Taehyung memang tidak melihat wajah orang itu, tapi dia merasa orang itu tengah menyeringai.

"Bisa dibilang, saat ini aku ada di Night Owl. Kau tak perlu tahu apa alasanku memberimu informasi penting itu. Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Taehyung sudah akan melangkah mendekati orang itu, tapi Taehyung berhenti karena isyarat yang diberikan orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Mungkin saja, bukankah aroma mangga ini jarang digunakan?" selesai berkata begitu, orang itu bergegas melompati jendela. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ketua, ada perkembangan baru. Mereka akan mulai menyerang satu minggu lagi. Sekitar pukul delapan. " Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati salah satu mata-matanya, Woozi, sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Siapa saja yang ikut?" samar-samar Taehyung mencium aroma mangga dari Woozi. Apa orang itu Woozi? Tapi aroma mangga orang itu sedikit berbeda dari Woozi.

"Yang pasti ikut ada Kai, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan S Coup. Tao dan Chen masih ada di Tiongkok. Sementara luka Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

"Bagus, setidaknya mereka tidak membawa semua pasukannya. Oh, Woozi, apa kau pakai parfum mangga?"

"Huh? Tidak Ketua, aku hanya baru makan mangga beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi mungkin baunya masih ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau boleh melanjutkan tugasmu."

Taehyung kembali menghela nafas, masalah ini ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaannya.

.

-to be continued-

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun tentu saya harapkan.

_maple magenta

_YK, 07/05/2016 (last edited: 08/05/2016)


End file.
